B
is the 3rd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 44. Synopsis After Team Plasma’s speech, trainers start releasing their Pokémon. Can Black and White convince people that they are doing the wrong thing? Chapter Plot After Team Plasma's speech, Black and White see trainers around them releasing Pokémon. Black runs up to a biker who has just released his Ducklett. He questions on if he's doing the right thing and how long he's known Ducklett for, he tells him for ten years! A shocked Black tells him he's just abandoning Ducklett because of what Ghetsis said. The guy tells him to mind his own business, he feels that what he is doing is for the best, like he thought he was always doing. White sees a young woman, who feels the same way about Whimsicott and tells it goodbye. Black asks White where those people, who made the speech, went to. She tells him they went downtown. As White speaks to him, Black ran off into the direction of downtown, for he is going to stop these speeches. White reminds that it is a free world and that he doesn't have the right to silence them. Black's defense is that she doesn't have a problem with this, for the Pokémon that were released were really upset. He argues that abandoning Pokémon that people have known for ages can't be good and he can't stand there letting Pokémon listen to his lies. Suddenly, the director calls on White's Xtransceiver. He tells that he has another job for her that needs a Sandile, some Woobat and a stunt Pokémon for a scene were a Pokémon runs out in front of a car. She tells him to call her back later, as she goes to find Black. Black arrives at a courtyard area in town, and White catches up to him. Black tells her he figured out that they must be doing speeches all over the place. She questions on how does he know, and is told that it all clicked due to Galvantula's attitude, shocking White due to her not knowing he caught Galvantula. He points out while trainers' Pokémon are attached to humans, Wild Pokémon stay a distance from them, and are hostile. He feels that Galvantula isn't like a trainer's Pokémon or a wild Pokémon due to being comfortable to set up a trap near people, but being too aggressive for a trainer's Pokémon. He comes to the conclusion that it was abandoned and gone feral. White thinks that it was probably abandoned by someone due to Team Plasma's speeches, which Black confirms. Suddenly, Gigi is trying to get White's attention. She sees the director is calling but the reception is too weak. Black suggests she go back uphill to get a better reception. She goes off, but takes Tep with her as it's a work call. Black wonders what to do with Galvantula and brings it out. He was thinking of releasing it before the speech after hearing what it's gone through and that releasing it would make it feel abandoned twice. A sudden voice speaks to Black telling him Galvantula is talking to him. Black plays it down saying it's impossible. The guy tells him that Black can't hear its voice and muses how sad that is. Black turns around to see who it is but sees nobody. He tells him to come out of hiding. White calls back the director and finds out he's decided to go with a different talent agency. She feels bummed about not getting the job and at this rate, they'll be losing money this month. On the brighter side, she sees White Tep and Gigi will probably be getting more work as a duo, all thanks to Black. On the other hand, she feels that she would've got the job if Black didn't go running off. From a businesswoman side, she believes she should've chosen the job over Black but she feels that she shouldn't abandon who was about to get into a heap of trouble. White questions what Black did was out of character. She only knows that he has good deduction skills using Musha, his dream to win the Pokémon League and he has a gadget that he pulled out when he was fighting Galvantula and Timburr but hasn't told her what it is. She sees Tep and Gigi getting along better than Black and herself. White decides to go and find Black and suggests that he should help with Gigi's workout. She realizes that she said Black's name more than once. She admires that he is handsome, has enthusiasm and if he was a Pokémon, she could've made him a star. White arrives back at the area and apologizes for keeping him waiting. Suddenly, she sees a battle underway. She sees Black and Musha being attacked by a Pokémon that can't be seen. A voice next to White orders Purrloin to use Night Slash. She realizes that voice is that of a trainer ordering an attack. Out of nowhere, Black and Musha are slung against a building wall. White goes up to him to ask him why he's battling. Black tells her a voice came out of the blue who told him to listen to his Pokémon's words and then the guy attacked him with a powerful Purrloin. White questions why he hasn't used Musha on his head. Black iterates that he used him already but it didn't work. He tells her that he knows what Pokémon it is and its moves but its attacks are so powerful, which makes him wonder if he'll lose. Suddenly, a teenager appears next to them saying she's right since Black keeps his Pokémon in Poké Balls. He then tells Purrloin to use Sucker Punch, damaging Musha quite a bit. Brav comes in front of the gang to defend them, with Tep also in front. The older teenager sends out his Pokémon. As Black is about to use his Pokédex, the teenager grabs his arm and questions that this is the reason he locks up his Pokémon in Poké Balls for the sake of the Pokédex. Somewhere else, Ghetsis questions where someone the king went to. Some people in mysterious clothing tell him he's battling on the outskirts of Accumula Town. Ghetsis states that the king is attempting to solve an unsolvable puzzle. Debuts Character *Shadow Triad Pokémon *Black's Galvantula *N's Pidove *N's Purrloin *Gurdurr (N's) *Tympole (N's) *Krokorok Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 44 chapters